Airplane checklists are used to facilitate proper configuration and operation of an airplane. Each checklist includes multiple checklist items corresponding to steps to be performed, checks to be performed, etc. Some of the checklists may direct a pilot or operator to configure multiple components into a same state. Sequentially and individually configuring the multiple components into the same state may be unnecessarily laborious.